


We'd make such cute babies

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [20]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, soft drunk lorcan is what we need in our lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: soft drunk lorcan "we'd make such cute babies, you know" "you want a baby with me?" "well, yeah, i like babies, i like you, it just adds up" plllleeeeaaasssseeee?
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Elorcan - Relationship
Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485092
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	We'd make such cute babies

It was very late, or rather early, when Elide was answering the knocking on her door in a light robe. She wasn’t too upset, she was still up reading after taking a very long afternoon nap, waiting expectantly for Lorcan’s return. It was the first night out all the boys had had in a while so she wasn’t expecting him to be sober in the slightest. It always became a game amongst his friends of how wasted they could get him.

Elide opened the door to see Lorcan who was being supported by a very apologetic looking Rowan. She just moved aside to let them by.

“Sorry to get you up, Elide,” Rowan said, sounding barely tipsy.

“I was up. Just take him to the bedroom so I don’t have to move him later,” Elide told Rowan. He nodded and did as he was told.

Elide didn’t follow. She went to the kitchen and grabbed Lorcan’s water bottle and filled it with fresh water, hopefully she could get some water in him before he passed out. She heard footsteps coming through the house to the kitchen and Elide turned to find Rowan standing there.

“How badly is he going to suffer in the morning?” Elide asked.

Rowan tried not to smile before he answered. “Fenrys was on a mission tonight.”

Elide let out a light laugh. “Thank you for bringing him home.”

“Goodnight, Elide,” Rowan said as he made his way to the door.

“Night. Remember to try and not wake the baby. Aelin might actually kill you,’ Elide called after him and she heard Rowan chuckle as he closed the front door.

Then she made her way to the bedroom. Lorcan was sprawled over the bed still fully cclothed, it seemed Rowan had done her the courtesy of taking of Lorcan’s shoes though. He was still awake and he had a dopey smile on his face. Elide came to the edge of the bed and passed Lorcan his drink bottle as he propped himself up on his elbows. With her hands free Elide slipped of her dressing gown and went to her side of the bed, leaving her in the tshirt of Lorcan’s she had decided to wear to bed, so oversized on her small frame. Lorcan tracked her, his smiling softening.

“What is it?” Elide asked as she slipped beneath their sheet.

Lorcan lent over and caresses her cheek softly. “We’d make such cute babies, you know.”

Elide tried to hold in her laughter. “You want a baby? With me?”

“Well yeah,” Lorcan dropped down so he way laying flat on the bed. Then he used his hand to gesticulate while her spoke. “I like babies, I like you, it just adds up.”

Elide burst out laughing. Lorcan turned to her, his brows furrowed. “You don’t want a baby with me?”

“Oh, honey, it’s not that. It’s just,” Elide said through her laughter as she picked up his hand and laid it on her stomach over her almost 5 month baby bump.

Lorcan’s face lit up with the realisation. “Oh I forgot!” He said and literally slapped his forehead.

“What did they do to you tonight?” Elide asked.

Lorcan didn’t answer, he was busy ridding himself of his jeans. Then he pulled Elide to him so that her back was tucked tight against his chest. One of his hands rested protectively over her stomach.

“Mmmm, I don’t really remember,” Lorcan said and the sighed. “I love you, Elide. I’m sorry I forgot about our baby.”

Elide patted his hand. “That’s alright. You can make it up to the two of us tomorrow.”

Lorcan hummed his agreement then promptly fell asleep. Being tucked in close to his was body Elide soon followed thinking of all the things the baby was making her crave so she could send Lorcan out to get them tomorrow.


End file.
